Others Like Me
by RenegadeArtist
Summary: Max meets Kara then Kara gets kidnapped and taken to the school where she meets aaron. The flock is in this too. Fang/Max OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Funny thing about this story and how I thought of it. So backtrack to Halloween day I was sitting at my desk listen to my teacher read "The Tell Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe for like the fiftieth time so I wasn't particularly paying attention until about halfway through the story and then I was thinking 'wow people used to be really scared by this!' so I began thinking about alley ways because in all reality, there kind of creepy just like the madman from the story so I had an epiphany to write this so I wrote like six paragraphs in my PA (personal agenda) and now I'm inspired to write the whole story… anyway if this rambling hasn't scared you away then swoup! (Swag syndrome, not that I have swag ha-ha) anyway this is basically my rendition of how Max and the gang met with plenty of Fang and Max (they still have wings :o) so hope you like it! (If you don't you can blame Mr. Poe!)**

**Official Disclaimer for the whole story: I do NOT own the rights to Maximum Ride or any books/songs mentioned unless specified otherwise!**

**Summary**

Max moves to Manhattan with her mom and sister Ella. She remembers vaguely being imprisoned at the school a place in California where scientists grafted bird DNA into her giving her wings, and other abilities. At her new school she meets an odd group of kids who seem to have a secret of there own.

**Chapter 1**

"Max!" I heard my mom shout from down the stairs as I groggily sat up and trudged toward my closet to get ready for my first day of school.

You see my mom, my sister Ella, and I used to live in Phoenix, Arizona until about two weeks ago when my mom decided to move us to Manhattan where she could get more business for her clinic. Of course Ella was happy to move to a busy city where she could make tons of new friends. I on the other hand utterly hated the idea of packing up and leaving the friends I had and starting 'fresh' in the middle of the year in a cold, loud, and busy town. But unfortunately I had no say in the decision what so ever so now I'm here in Manhattan, going to school. Great.

I quickly threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a grey and black sweater, and a pair of black high-tops, stomped down the stairs, and into the kitchen where my mom sat at the table reading the paper and drinking coffee. She glanced up at me, smiling, and said

"Max! You look great! Hey can you do me a favor and take Ella to school with you today?" I didn't have time to answer before she looked down at her watch and gasped, "Oh my! I have to get down to the clinic! Bye sweetie! Have a good day!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

"Ella! Get down here now it's time to go!" I shouted as she came running down the stairs in blue skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a flowery top with a white pull over.

"Hey I'm ready for school!" she practically shouted in an overly perky voice as she bounced out the front door to my old Volvo with chipping green paint and hopped in.

I groaned as I locked the front door and got behind the wheel and drove off to start my sophomore year, for the second time.

**Yeah yeah I know it's short and not very good but I promise I'll update tomorrow and it will get a bit more exciting and yes I do realize my author notes are like twice as long as the actual chapter, but I got really distracted because the T.V was on and my cousin started texting me and I lost my glasses and realized that I'm realllly blind then freaked out because I literally got new glasses yesterday and knowing my mom she would like murder me and bring me back just to clean up the mess… Well Ima shut up and I'll do my best to update tomorrow! See ya! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Now apparently I talk to much… well at least that's what my friend says so you can thank her… Her profile is theangelwarrior seriously check her out she rocks my sockssss! (hehe my socks are cool!) and my character Kara is based off of her so I guess technically all rights go to her? Yep I shall go with that! Quick shot out to her… "HEY STRINGBEAN!" (haha that's a silly inside joke! ) Well now that I have babbled on long enough! Lets get on with it! WHOOP WHOOP! PS disclaimer is in the first chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

Ella had already made a friend when we pulled up to school and left me alone in the parking lot. I stood in front of the looming school and sighed _just make it through the day_ I thought to myself as I walked into the huge school and towards the office to get my schedule.

"Maxine Ride?" the effervescent secretary asked. I already new how much I would hate this school.

"Maximum, it's Maximum." I responded as she kept smiling.

"Well, Maximum, here's your schedule! I highlighted your locker number and combination. Your locker will be out that door and to the left." She gestured as I gave a small wave and left.

As soon as I turned the corner I collided with a tall, dark figure.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed as supplies went flying in all directions and cluttering the hall.

"Sorry." He replied in a deep and quiet voice as I bent down to pick up my belongings in frustration. "Hey aren't you new?" he asked his dark eyes looking straight into mine.

"Yeah, so?" I asked still frustrated that he wasn't even helping me clean up.

"I was just wondering, maybe I can help you get to your locker, or classes?" normally I would just say no thank you but I was already having a crappy day and I was not in the mood for some rude, and arrogant idiot to hit on me so instead I exclaimed,

"Who says I want help? Better yet, who says I want _your_ help!" and with that I marched off in anger.

**Whoa a line break :o**

After school Ella and I drove home as she babbled on and on about how amazing school was, I tuned her out and flipped through radio stations finally deciding on a station playing "Candles" by Hey Monday **(author note!: ABSOLUTE FAVORITE SONG… sorta… All rights to Sony music entertainment!) **quietly I began singing along until we pulled into the driveway, quickly I jumped out and threw my army green backpack over my shoulder.

"So what do you think?" Ella asked as I snapped out of my trance and back to reality.

"Think about what?" I looked at her in confusion as she just sighed and shook her head.

"You never listen do you?" She laughed "My friend Michelle invited me over and says she has a sister your age, she wants to know if you want to come to," she saw that I was about to shake my head no so she grabbed my wrist and dragged me next door. "I don't care if you don't want to, but you're coming so shut up." She said as her expression hardened. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one so I just sighed and rang the doorbell. Quickly the door flung open revealing a tall brunette with freckles splashed across her face, she had a smile spread across her face that reached her clear blue eyes.

"Hey Ella!" she exclaimed in a happy tone then turned around and screamed up the stair case, "Hey! Kara! The new neighbors are here! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" then she turned back to us and gestured towards the coach "Hey come on in my sister will be down in a second." A couple minutes later a pretty girl came into the living room. She had shoulder length, curly blonde hair with light streaks, and her eyes were light blue and as inviting as the ocean. She smiled at me and waved.

"Hey I'm Kara," I smiled back and shook her hand, "You must be Max! Want to come with me to my room and leave these to alone?" I nodded as we ascended the staircase into a blue room with white furniture and a huge bed with a blue and green comforter. She walked over to a desk and plopped down into a swivel chair and turned to me "you can sit on my bed if ya want to"

"Sure, thanks." I said shyly and sat down there was long period of silence after that. "Hey what kind of music do you like?" I ask trying to end the awkward silence.

"Well I like Taylor Swift a lot, hmmm Paramore is a good band and love the song Down!" she exclaimed as she got up and walked over to her IPod and turned it on, smiling, "Come on lets dance!" she yelled. Now I'm _not_ one to dance but being around her made me comfortable so I got to my feet and started dancing.

**Hey I'm a Line! Don't you looooove me?**

About three hours later I went to get Ella so we could get home before mom so she wouldn't get worried. After much protest from Ella I finally dragged her out of Kara and Michelle's house and cut across the yard. That night I was lying in my bed listen to music when I decided from that moment on Kara and I would be _inseparable._

**Hey! So I finished (well really uploaded more like it!) two chapters in what three hours? I don't know! Well this is one of my favorite chapters and I want to dedicate it to my best friend of all time! You know who you are! I have known her since the day I moved into my house when I was 4! (she lives right next door whoop whoops!) Whoa man whoa that's almost TEN YEARS AGO! Whew that was a looooong time ago! Haha not really… But if your reading this (you better or Ima march next door and scream at you.. haha… I would!) I love you Chiquita! You're the best friend that our silences are never awkward!... and usually interrupted by a burst of laughter… and we have a bijillion inside jokes! And the irony… I'm texting you! So HEY! Well since you think I talk to much byeeeee! And for everyone else… I shall update ASAP! (a soon as possible not as slow as possible lol) well yup! Gotta go groom a llama or kick a beagle in Winnipeg… that's in Canada! (Shout out to anyone who knows what that's from! Bye! Again… Oh! PS if you have a question write it in a review and I will answer it in my next chapters author's note… So bye… FOR THE THIRD TIME! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**So HEY! How are you guys? Well I was checking my stats and I want to say thank you soooooo much for following my story to those who do! I love you guys! Couple of quick things, 1, I would love love love to get feedback from you guys so I can make my reading better and such 2 If you review it might help me hurry up and update because I don't do a lot… I just sit around… LOL… wait what? I don't know… :3) I am not exactly sure where I'm going with this story so if you have anything you want me to add to the story either PM me or just put it in a review! Alright! All right! Well I'm sure you all would like me to shut up and get on with it…so here it goes! PS again for the disclaimer look at the first chapter! Oh and the new line breaks will be depicted by these symbols l*l*l*l Oh and PPS I'm adding Fangs point of view into this so it will be separated by his name in italics!**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next morning to my sisters IPod blaring some pop song that had irritatingly catchy lyrics.

"Ella!" I shouted down the hall, "Turn off that music before I throttle you!" before I new it the house was dead silent, I smiled at my victory and walked into the bathroom. I quickly slid on a pair of dark wash jeans, a plain Tee, and a sweatshirt that covered my wings and gave them a comfortable amount of space. I walked down the mahogany stairs and grabbed an apple off the granite counter top, motioned to Ella that it was time to go, then I walked out to the car. Before I got in I heard Kara's voice behind me,

"Hey, Max!" she said cheerily with a smile, "How are you today?" she then asked, a smile starting to spread across my face.

"I'm good, hey do you want a ride to school? You and Michelle of course." I asked hoping she'd say yes. She silently shook her head 'yes' and climbed into my car.

l*l*l*l

When we got to school Ella and Michelle walked off talking amongst themselves excitedly as Kara and I just shook are heads and parted separate ways to our lockers. When I got to mine I began spinning the dial to the combination numbers, _23, 32, 8_ it took me multiple tries and a couple frustrated bangs before it finally sprung open. _Finally!_ I thought to myself as I felt someone's presence behind me, suddenly I tensed up prepared to hurt someone if need. Quickly I spun on my heels to find my self face to face with the same guy from yesterday.

"Who _are_ you?" I asked pungent annoyance dripping off my every word, as he peered down at me with dark black eyes.

"I'm Nick, who are _you_?" he responded clearly messing with me.

"I'm Max. The girl who wants you to leave. Her. Alone!" I exclaimed sharply prepared to walk off to class until he opened his mouth again.

"Well, _Max_," he started before I cut him off by holding up my hand.

"Listen here, Nick, I am not exactly happy to be here, so seriously stay out of my way." I hissed then walked off to first period.

After school I walked over to Kara's locker where she stood stuffing papers and books into her brown shoulder bag.

"Hey you ready to go? I have no clue where Ella and Michelle are but I assume they'll meet us outside." I say as I take my keys out of my pocket.

"Yeah sure," Kara responded not looking at me with her brow furrowed as we began walking leisurely to the parking lot. "Hey did you talk to Nick by chance?" she asked looking concerned. I groaned then said,

"Yeah what is with him anyways? First he ran into me in the hall, _literally_, then he didn't help me pick anything up and this morning he's breathing down my neck! Gosh it's _annoying!_" I looked at her while she stared at me wide eyed. "What?" I was totally lost at why she was so shocked.

"Well it's just he doesn't talk much, to _anyone_, and then he talks to you your first day? That's just bizarre…" I could tell from the way she said this she wasn't telling me the whole story.

"Who _is_ he exactly? I mean is he the emo kid, or the mysterious 'hot' guy who thinks everyone falls over him, or does he just have an enormous ego?" I ask, while she shakes her head.

"None of the above, he's just quite which is weird considering who he is always with and all, I mean really he's quite and he doesn't have the best family life he hasn't lived here long either, he moved from some 'school' or what ever." When I heard the word school my heart began to race as I thought back to that jail where I was experimented on and put to impossible tasks.

"Where was this 'school' exactly?" I put air quotes around school thinking that there was a slim chance it could be the same one I could vaguely remember.

"Um, California I believe. He moved here when he was about fourteen with a couple of other kids around the same time, which was weird because they all know each other yet aren't related, weird huh? Nobody even knows where they live! There are five of them, Ariel who is eight, Zephyr he's ten, James he's our age, and Monique she's thirteen." While explaining this she made mad hand gestures in the air.

"Hmmm weird." I said blatantly, lost deep in thought. Before I knew it we were at the car and Ella and Michele were standing there waiting and talking.

"Hey Kara! Hey Max!" Ella exclaimed cheerily, I rolled my eyes and jumped into the driver's seat, while Kara sat in the passenger seat, leaving Ella and Michelle in the back.

"Hey girls," Kara smiled while buckling her seatbelt. "Hey Max, want to go downtown and grab some hot chocolate? I know this great coffee shop with _the_ best hot chocolate!" I smiled and started the ignition.

"Sure, sounds great!" I said, pulling out of the parking space and turning on the main road.

**l*l*l*l**

After getting our hot chocolate we pulled into our driveway and I heard my phone going off indicating that I received a text message. I rooted around in my bag until I finally fished out my old silver phone and checked it. It read '1 new text from Mom' I groaned as I clicked 'view'

"Hey sweetie, Be home late tonight. I left twenty dollars on the counter go out and get Ella and yourself a bit to eat. Love you and see you later."

I sighed and looked at Ella and shook my head. I ran into the house, grabbed the money and got back into car.

"You up for burgers?" I asked everyone while they just shrugged, "Well we can get pizza? Or a sandwich?"

"I'm fine with burgers" Ella told me gazing off with a dreamy look in her eye. I looked at her curiously, cocking my head to the side.

"What's up with you? You usually always have something more to say then that!" I looked her in the eyes showing how concerned I was.

"It's nothing just some school stuff, nothing too serious." She looked at me goofily and smiled.

"Oh gosh, this is about a guy isn't it? Well you can talk to mom about _that._" I sighed and drove off to a burger joint down the street. Suddenly Ella gasped and gripped my arm. "What!" I ask. Gosh this girl has some grip I thought as I tried to loosen her fingers.

"It's him!" she squealed pointing to two guys, One had strawberry blonde hair and pale skin, unfortunately the other I could recognize in a heartbeat, _Nick_.

"Nick?" I ask raising an eyebrow as she shook her head.

"No silly! _Him._" She gestured to the blond one and sighed in a lovesick way, gross, "His name is James and he is so sweet and showed me around on the first day. Which is kind of ironic, because he's blind." She giggled and then glanced back out the window.

I groaned and pulled up beside the café putting the car in park. I hopped out along with Ella, Kara, and Michelle. We walked over to the door and I swung it open instantly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my fight or flight mode kicked in. There in the middle of the café stood three guys looking to be in there 20's but I knew otherwise, they were erasers.

Eraser's are these wolf-human hybrids also experimented on at 'the school' there set out to kill me, well I don't know if it's just me but I've never seen another mutant make it out of the school. They stood up in unison, their eyes locked on me. I narrowed my eyes and walked over to the counter where the other three ordered their food. My eyes stayed where they were when suddenly and eraser charged toward me and I quickly side stepped, it slammed a wall as the others came forward soon enough the 'fight' part of me kicked in and I started throwing punches. I took a blow to my mouth and dropped to the ground. People had scattered now and there was just me the erasers and Ella, Michelle, and Kara. I tried willing myself to get up but was kicked pretty hard in the stomach and hunched over in pain. I heard Kara screaming and looked up just in time to see one them grab her and drag her out the back door.

"No!" I screamed panicking and running out the front knowing they would drive out onto the main road. A white van pulled out of an alley and sped down the road. I sprinted after it hoping I would be fast enough to stop it but knowing that I would unless I took off in the air I had no chance. I slowed down and pushed past Nick and James trying not to raise suspicion.

"Who's that?" I heard James ask Nick but I didn't risk looking back. I kept walking down the street looking for an alley so I could take off.

_Nick (Fang)_

"Who's that?" I heard Iggy ask. I looking up from my shoes and squinted up ahead of us.

"Hang on…" I responded not bothering to answer his question even though I had the answer. It was Max.

We both new Max from the school. When I was fourteen Iggy, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Aaron, **(he comes in next chapter!)** and I escaped from the school. Somewhere along the way though Max and Aaron were separated from the rest of us and we didn't see them again, we assumed she was back in the school, but she had told us if we were ever separated just keep going. So we did.

I walked up behind her and reached out to grab her, but before I could she spun on her heals and stared at me in confusion. I wondered what happened those few years she wasn't with us, it seemed like she had no clue who I am.

Suddenly she looked around then gave me a look that said 'be quiet or I will kill you' then she frantically turned around and ran into an empty alleyway. I stood there paralyzed wondering what could've happened that she would have forgotten us, then I ran after her and to my disappointment ran into a vacant alley. This is going to be harder then I thought.

**Whoa! Cliffhanger! Get some rope! Lol now that my cheesy attempt at a joke is over I just wanted to say I had TONS of fun writing this while I was suppose to do homework :3 haha my bad… Oh! Hey can't exactly remember there fake names but I assume you know who is who! Anddd when it's in Fang/nicks POV or one of the flock members other then max they refer to the other flock members as there actual names like Iggy nudge angel and Gazzy ya know? Anyway I couldn't have possibly done this without my friends idea of Kara being captured. So are you wondering what happened to her? Well ya gotta review and follow this story to find out of course! I would love constructive criticism and I don't care about flames they make me a better writer! Anyway thanks for reading, more in store! Byeeee! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I don't have anything to say… so yeah enjoy the story (I'm tired) disclaimer in the first chapter and what not…**

**Chapter 4**

I flew around a while frantically trying to locate the van or any sign of Kara. After about three hours of circling the vicinity I decided to go back to Michelle and Ella.

"Where have you been!" Ella demanded when I walked in the door. She sat by Michelle who had her head in her hands and her shoulders shook from sobbing.

"You know where I've been," I mumbled "Now come on we have to take Michelle home."

"I'm not leaving yet." She said firmly, looking me straight in the eye. "Not until my sister is here and she's coming home with me."

"I'm doing my best Michelle you should really go home and explain things to your folks." I responded a little surprised that she was even talking.

"They won't care! They don't care about me! Or Kara! I care about her and I'm not leaving without her!" She yelled balling her fists at her sides.

"Honestly I'm trying but-"

"Don't!" She shouted then marched out into the night. I sat down sighing heavily and resting my head in my hands.

"I'll go check on her." I heard Ella say quietly. I felt eyes on me and looked up. For the first time I noticed that we hadn't been alone. In front of me stood Nick and James looking fairly concerned.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Um nothing, what's wrong?" Nick asked

"What's it to ya?"

"Just wondering if I could help"

"Well, You can't now leave me alone!" I yelled, and with that I stomped out the door.

_Kara_

These creatures where gruesome and frightening. They appeared to be human at first but they had the abilities to morph into furry wolf-like beasts.

They threw me roughly into the back of the van. One of them jumped in with me and held a cloth over my mouth and nose. Slowly I fell into unconsciousness.

l*l*l*l

I woke up in an uncomfortable position and quickly tried to flip around. I felt cold metal on my skin.

_ Metal? _ I thought to myself suddenly worried. My eyes fluttered open to a very unexpected scene.

I was in a cage. I was in a small metal dog cage with a heavy chain lock on the door. Panicking I started rattling the door in any chance to escape.

"It's no use." I heard from my right. I jumped in shock and look in the direction of the voice seeing another cage in the dimly lit room with me.

"Pardon me?" I ask in a whisper, stopping myself from shaking.

"There's no use in trying to get out." I saw a dark figure crouched up with there back to me and there legs pulled up to their chest.

"Why should I loose hope?" I asked convinced that I wouldn't give up. "Who are you anyway?"

"It doesn't matter it isn't like we're going to make it out of here." I could now tell that is was a boy and that he had been here awhile.

"May I ask who you are?" I say in a pleasant voice.

"It doesn't matter I won't make it out of here, my name and face will be forgotten." I felt sorry for this person and vowed to myself if I made it out I would take him with me.

"It does matter though," I said quietly "it matters to me." I added.

"If it matters so much to you," He said exasperated, "It's Aaron."

"Well Aaron it's nice to meet you." I sat back against the crate, "Oh and I'm Kara, if you were wondering." I closed my eyes for a moment then remembered that I had no clue where I was. "Hey! Um where am I?" I asked biting my lower lip.

"California." He replied, as my eyes grew wide. "At the school" the school? Now where have I heard that before? I thought about it for a moment then gasped

"Nick!"

"What?" Aaron asked me still not turning around.

"Nick was here! I just know he was! I bet all the others were too!"

"Wait did you say Nick? That sounds like Fang's fake name."

"Yeah it was this guy I know back home. Wait who's Fang?" I thought about the coincidence for a moment then about Max, I hoped she was coming to help me I saw how she reacted to those beasts. "Max." I whispered to myself. Aaron turned around suddenly, well as suddenly as one can when locked in a dog cage.

"Did you say Max?" he asked. I could barely make out his features in the darkness but I could tell he had piercing green eyes.

"Yeah she's a friend of mine who just moved into the house next to me, she seemed very concerned when I was taken."

"Maximum Ride?" he asked I could hear a sliver of hope in his voice.

"Do you know her?" I asked in disbelief.

"She was basically my sister! Then she escaped and left me behind." He said the last part with sadness in his voice.

"Well don't worry, I'm sure that she is coming to help us." Then suddenly the door flung open, letting bright light pour into the room.

"Grab that one." a man in a white lab coat said pointing to me. Another man walked over to my cage and unlocked it, I coward in the back as he gripped my leg and pulled me out. He commanded me to stand up and I walked out of the room glancing back one last time to see Aaron looking at me. I could see his features now, he had dark, dirty blonde hair that was shaggy and long, he also had bright green eyes filled with sadness. I could also see something else in his eyes, it was as if he knew something that I didn't. Then everything went black.

When I woke up I was back in the dog crate but something was wrong. My back was stiff and hurt very bad. I sat up and looked over to Aaron's cage only to find it empty. I reached around my back and felt all the sore spots, it felt bumpy and misshapen and kind of feathery? I gasped as long exotic, rainbow colored wings extended from my back and incased me in warmth. This can't get any weirder I thought, but I was totally wrong…

**Yay! Chapter is Finut! (made that up for finished) so I hope you liked it! My friend, who Kara is based off chose that kind of wing coloring, I wanted baby blue with crème colored spots… oh well! Leave me a review? Oh and the leaf stealer… if your reading this! Review or I will tell them an embarrassing story all about you! Muhahahaha I'm evil :3 well… if you don't have anything to review answer my question?**

**Question: If you could chose one song that described you, what would it be? Why? **

**My favorites (if anyone reviews other then my next door neighbor) will be in the authors note of the next chapter! I'll also tell you my theme song choice!**


	5. Update

**Hey so right now I have received two reviews, one from HeyHeyIt'sEmC and RandomReader15… all I can say is thanks sooo much for reviewing! This is random but something really funny just happened to me, so I was video chatting my cousin and she said something to her mom about this kid named Adrian and I said "who's Adrian?" and she said "don't you remember meeting him a few years ago? You were like eight!" then I said, "That's a little longer then a few, Faith! And I still don't know who he is" then she sighed and stared at me like I was stupid and then said "You know! Adrian the blind one that can't see!" she didn't understand why I was laughing… so finally after my outburst I said "Faith all blind people can't see" freak… OHHHH and I understand Fang is super out of character (well to me personally so I'll do my best to fix that! Oh and there might be some Fang and Max but I'm not sure yet! Anyway! ON WITH THE STORY! PS it's going to start in Ma's point of view but I'll put their names in italics when it changes like I normally do.**

**Chapter 5**

After my outburst in the café I walked over to Ella who stood there comforting Michelle and I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hey Max." Ella said glancing up at me.

"I'm going." I responded firmly

"Where?" she asked with a look of bewilderment on her face

"California. To the school." And before she could say anything else I ran to the alleyway from earlier.

When I got there I ducked behind a dumpster, spread my wings, and took out my cell phone. Quickly I dialed my mom's office number. I heard the tone five times then get her answering machine.

"Mom I'm going to California, my friends in trouble and I have to go, I left Ella with Michelle. I'm sorry, and I love you." When I said the last part I felt a tear run down my cheek. I snapped my phone shut and took off, hoping I wasn't too late to help Kara.

_Fang_

Who was that?" I heard Iggy ask right after Max stormed out. "She sounds familiar."

"Do you remember Max?" I ask looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Maximum Ride? How could I forget her! Plus it's only been like three years!" suddenly I saw a spark of recognition in his sightless eyes. "That was Max!" he said excitedly as I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, except one problem" I said quietly "she doesn't remember us."

Iggy's face fell when he heard that and he looked at the floor.

"She doesn't?" he asked, but not waiting for my answer. "Well then lets go after her and help her remember! We can get the rest of the flock too!" he said hastily

"I guess we could try." I said as he punched the air and made whooping noises.

"Well let's go! You get the Gasman and Angel, I'll get Nudge! Let's go!" He practically yelled as I sighed and walked out the front door.

When we reached the corner I saw Ella and the other girl from the shop. I thought about it for a moment then told Iggy to go ask them about Max.

"Alright but if they look at me like I'm crazy then I'm blaming you!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"How would you be able to tell if the look at you like your crazy or not? Hello! Your blind." I responded in a tone that said 'duh'. He muttered something to himself about me being offensive or whatever but I didn't listen. I simply pointed him toward the girl and watched him walk off.

_Iggy_

"Well that was offensive and rude…" I muttered as Fang turned me so I was facing Ella. I quickly walked over to them and tapped on what I hoped was Ella's shoulder.

"Hey, um Ella?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah? Oh hey Iggy!" she said sounding happy, or trying to that is. "What do ya need?" she asked as I ran possible answers through my heard.

"Where'd Max go?" I blurted out mentally slapping myself for sounding so dumb.

"Oh, um…" she responded clearly reasoning whether or not to answer. Finally she spoke up again. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you the truth."

"Oh trust me, I would." I said, I could tell she was looking at me funnily but I ignored it.

"Uh she's in California." She said weirdly.

"That's great! I mean sorta… Well thanks! Bye!" I replied walking quickly back to Fang, giving him a thumbs up. "She's off to California!" I said rather excitedly. Fang being his impassive self said nothing and before I knew it I heard his footsteps receding.

"F-Nick!" I shouted stumbling over the words. "I can't see! Don't leave me!"

_Kara_

I have been here for only one night, and I have hated every freaking minute of it.

Aaron came back a couple hours after I awoke. I had been slowly drifting off when the door burst open sending my senses into fight or flight mode.

_Well that's new_ I thought to myself as my body tensed up.

"Get in your cage you filthy boy!" I heard a gruff voice say as Aaron was thrown in front of my cage. He quickly scurried into his cage as the man chained it shut. When the door closed I turned to look at Aaron who had his back to me once again

"Hey! Aaron" I whisper shouted. When he didn't responded I slid my thin arms in between the cold bars and barley brushed his arm. He turned his head to the side acknowledging that he heard me. "You okay?" I asked softly, as he merely shook his head 'no'.

"What's wrong?" I asked sympathetically, but he still wouldn't talk. "Aaron please talk to me." It surprised me when he responded,

"Kara don't you get it? We are garbage to them! They don't care about us! We will die here, in these cages!" Though I vowed to get out, those words scared the hell out of me.

"To who?" I ask confused.

"Everyone! Max, the other mutants, the scientist…" he trailed off

"Don't say that." I said sheepishly looking down at my feet I just wish he would stop being so negative "Plus Max is coming" I added clearly surprising the both of us.

"How could you know that?" he asked suspiciously now looking at me with his full attention.

"I don't know," I said honestly, closing my eyes "I just know she's coming. She's flying over Ohio right know and it appears someone er, five someone's more like it, are hot on her tail." My eyes flew open in shock from my sudden revelation. I could actually tell where someone is if I thought about them. "Whoa what just happened?" I muttered.

"You get abilities when they experiment on you." Aaron told me blatantly, looking into my eyes for the first time.

"Experimented on?" I asked, my voice shaking. "What are you talking about?"

"You were experimented on and you have abilities, and wings," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way. "But wait, you said Max was on her way? With five people following? Sounds like the flock…" that seemed to excite Aaron a little bit so I managed to smile a bit. Max was coming everything is going to be fine! I hope…

**Yay it's done! Finally! If there's any mistake sorry I do my own editing! Oh and tell me if this is moving to fast? Please and thank you! Oh and Thanks again for the reviews and if I get two reviews by Tuesday I'll update Tuesday night all right thanks for reading bye! Wait! Here's a question to answer (same as last time since no one answered it) **

**Question: If you could choose one song that described you what would it be and why?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! Ca-va? Moi? Tres tres mal…. **

**Okay well you see the random French outburst there ^ was because I have been studying for my French midterm. Kill me now. Anyway it was brought to my attention that my story and the actual plotline that is going through my head is total different. **

**So the real thing is about my original character's and not the flock. Sorry to burst a bubble! But hey I still want you to read and review. And hey do moi a favor and give me a review with your ideas? And the one person that said about max hanging her look and getting some powers? I honestly think that's a superb idea but then I would have to make her more involved in the story and I like making OC's the main part so I don't have to worry about cliché's and having her act like she does in the books. Sorry but it doesn't sound like a really good idea! But please please please review and give me some ideas! Oh and if you are bored you can read what I wrote in my agenda… it's really random so you don't have to because I also start ranting about my day. Alrighty! Here ya go!**

"**Fang is super duper out of character fix it? Yes he new Max at the school but she has no recollection of it… Gasp! **_(I seriously wrote this stuff?) _**Haha hmmmm… **_skipping some of this for various reasonings _**hmmm Fang is gunna be regular fang!**

**Problem fix!- So this is how it ACTUALLY is LOL so this is Kara, and Michelle, and Aarons story DUH! Haha um the flock is a minor story mark like Lissa in the **_**Schools out Forever **_**book. I mean seriously she wasn't THAT bad gosh! OMG I'm at lunch Sarah just asked us if our parents feed us… I likey breeead! Now they are singing Rustin Hieber… I will sometimes say neeveeeeerr. Aweeee I love when pops help the loners pops are populars! I'm hatin on Austin… Not Mahone though he's smexy :D Now Megan's being a creep YUMMY KUDOS BARS, Cliff bar and Bread! Wow totally off subject and seriously I'm talking to myself. Crap they singing sexy and I know it. Yum pop! Anyway well anyway this isn't that cliché this is about my three OC's who are based off Kara my bffl and next-door neighbor :D love ya girly! Emily Michelle my other bestie (obviously you know which is which.) and Charlie mmm smexy boyyy! Oh gosh one of my besties Hannah is writing Emily Michelle's biography. All about the guys she has obsessed over the past two years. That's a long list. Oh my Alli has a chinchilla! Anywhoskis! Carsy! I named her baby Shaniquaiqua haha not a human baby… an IPone! Alli is going on a JB rant uh oh….. Traditions are lame! So the flock isn't important anymore… in this story! Yes they in it some but nope they not important. ANDDD yes there will be minor faxnesss :D because who doesn't love that? Emily Michelle Won't stop flipping her hair in my face! Mr. Brock! Is awesome … so anyways… So I just left lunch and now I'm in math. We were talking about this creeper we nicknamed Jasper WHO FUDGIN STALKS ME! Like in orchestra he was just sitting there staring at me. He gives me the heebie jebbies so does Kevin that's his real name. he got kicked out of two schools for violence so basically he beat people up and got stuck in our school. Yippee! Not. My daddy asked if he wears a leather jacket and smokes cigarettes! I told him that my laugh wasn't a spin off of **_**Grease**_**. KNAVE! So Kevin has short and black spiky hair, and BLACK eyes and he's scary quiet and a complete loner. At first he sounds a tad Fang-ish but nope! Unless Fang is a down right creep! BRback assignment. **

**So now it's Sunday and I'm watching R.L. Stine's lamest show but whatevers the guys they cast are sorta hot like the guys I'll cast when I get my degree and become a movie director… ah dream big! Lol scarecrows and mascots give me the willies! So earlier my brother ran into the refrigerator because he was chasing me like the loser he is. So tomorrow I'm gunna go laser tag with some compadre's so I'll try and get something up tomorrow night capiche? Capiche. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour! Ca-va? Moi? Tres tres mal…. **

**Okay well you see the random French outburst there ^ was because I have been studying for my French midterm. Kill me now. Anyway it was brought to my attention that my story and the actual plotline that is going through my head is total different.**

**Um so my second chapter was uploaded wrong. I'll fix that...**

**So the real thing is about my original character's and not the flock. Sorry to burst a bubble! But hey I still want you to read and review. And hey do moi a favor and give me a review with your ideas? And the one person that said about max Changing her look and getting some powers? I honestly think that's a superb idea but then I would have to make her more involved in the story and I like making OC's the main part so I don't have to worry about cliché's and having her act like she does in the books. Sorry but it does sound like a really good idea! But please please please review and give me some ideas! Oh and if you are bored you can read what I wrote in my agenda… it's really random so you don't have to because I also start ranting about my day. Alrighty! Here ya go!**

"**Fang is super duper out of character fix it? Yes he new Max at the school but she has no recollection of it… Gasp! **_(I seriously wrote this stuff?) _**Haha hmmmm… **_skipping some of this for various reasonings _**hmmm Fang is gunna be regular fang!**

**Problem fix!- So this is how it ACTUALLY is LOL so this is Kara, and Michelle, and Aarons story DUH! Haha um the flock is a minor story mark like Lissa in the **_**Schools out Forever **_**book. I mean seriously she wasn't THAT bad gosh! OMG I'm at lunch Sarah just asked us if our parents feed us… I likey breeead! Now they are singing Rustin Hieber… I will sometimes say neeveeeeerr. Aweeee I love when pops help the loners pops are populars! I'm hatin on Austin… Not Mahone though he's smexy :D Now Megan's being a creep YUMMY KUDOS BARS, Cliff bar and Bread! Wow totally off subject and seriously I'm talking to myself. Crap they singing sexy and I know it. Yum pop! Anyway well anyway this isn't that cliché this is about my three OC's who are based off Kara my bffl and next-door neighbor :D love ya girly! Emily Michelle my other bestie (obviously you know which is which.) and Charlie mmm smexy boyyy! Oh gosh one of my besties Hannah is writing Emily Michelle's biography. All about the guys she has obsessed over the past two years. That's a long list. Oh my Alli has a chinchilla! Anywhoskis! Carsy! I named her baby Shaniquaiqua haha not a human baby… an IPone! Alli is going on a JB rant uh oh….. Traditions are lame! So the flock isn't important anymore… in this story! Yes they in it some but nope they not important. ANDDD yes there will be minor faxnesss :D because who doesn't love that? Emily Michelle Won't stop flipping her hair in my face! Mr. Brock! Is awesome … so anyways… So I just left lunch and now I'm in math. We were talking about this creeper we nicknamed Jasper WHO FUDGIN STALKS ME! Like in orchestra he was just sitting there staring at me. He gives me the heebie jebbies so does Kevin that's his real name. he got kicked out of two schools for violence so basically he beat people up and got stuck in our school. Yippee! Not. My daddy asked if he wears a leather jacket and smokes cigarettes! I told him that my life wasn't a spin off of **_**Grease**_**. KNAVE! So Kevin has short and black spiky hair, and BLACK eyes and he's scary quiet and a complete loner. At first he sounds a tad Fang-ish but nope! Unless Fang is a down right creep! BRback assignment. **

**So now it's Sunday and I'm watching R.L. Stine's lamest show but whatevers the guys they cast are sorta hot like the guys I'll cast when I get my degree and become a movie director… ah dream big! Lol scarecrows and mascots give me the willies! So earlier my brother ran into the refrigerator because he was chasing me like the loser he is. So tomorrow I'm gunna go laser tag with some compadre's so I'll try and get something up tomorrow night capisce? Capisce.**


End file.
